


Jake's First Shotgun

by murderbreak



Series: Conversations and Situations [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Jake gets turned on by Dirk smoking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled at Jake and nudged him gently, earning the boy’s attention. “I wanna try somethin’.”<br/>“What’s that?”<br/>“It’s a little trick called shotgunning.”<br/>Jake furrowed his brows. “’Shotgunning’?” he repeated.<br/>“You’ll like it, trust me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake's First Shotgun

“Dirk, blimey, where did you even get this stuff?” Jake asked, green eyes wide and innocent as he stared at the small baggie of herb Dirk had pulled out from his dresser. Jake swallowed and cast a glance to his boyfriend, who was looking at the weed excitedly. Dirk was eager because there has been something that Dirk had been wanting to try with Jake for a long time, since he touched down in Texas. He gave Jake a sly grin and brought him to sit down on the edge of Dirk’s bed while Dirk went ahead and retrieved the rolling paper from his dresser as well.

“Perks of having a superstar for a brother,” Dirk told him simply, turning to look back at him with a shrug and coming to sit beside his boyfriend on the bed again. Jake watched as he set it down and began to work on preparing the herb. Jake chewed on his lower lip nervously as he watched. He’d never smoked before, ever, and he’d had no idea that Dirk smoked at all. He just watched on, fingers absently meddling with one another. “You alright, English?” Dirk asked, making Jake jump away from his thoughts.

“What? Oh, yes, absolutely,” Jake told him with a nervous chuckle. Come on, English, there’s nothing to be nervous about! It’s just weed! People do it all the time!

“I’m not going to make you smoke, if that’s what your worried about,” Dirk told him, fishing out his lighter. “Unless, of course, you want to give it a shot?” Dirk arched his brow and placed his finished joint between his lips, looking at Jake curiously. Jake went ahead and shook his head upon Dirk’s offer, pulling his legs up so he could sit with his legs crossed, and Dirk just shrugged and lit up. He inhaled deeply, held it for a good four seconds, before Jake watched with absolute wonder as the smoke billowed from his parted lips. It drifted into the air, swirling and fading away into the air. It looked so… attractive when Dirk did that. It made Jake’s heart skip a beat, made butterflies scatter in his stomach. Jake liked the way Dirk’s lips parted and the way his head tilted back, letting Jake glimpse under his pointed shades.

Dirk had released another breath before he looked over at Jake, lips coming to curve up in a light smile, and Jake couldn’t take his eyes off of Dirk at all when he took of the shades and set them aside. It was totally rare that Dirk ever revealed his amber eyes, even to Jake. Dirk held the joint out to his boyfriend. “Wanna give it a try now? Look real interested, babe.” Dirk arched his brow and leaned forward a little, grazing his lips over Jake’s in a way that had the dark haired boy trailing after him, making him chuckle. Adorable.

Jake’s eyes flicked between Dirk’s mouth and the joint in his hand, before he gave Dirk a little nod. “Just inhale nice and deep, baby,” Dirk instructed, watching Jake with eager eyes. “Don’t swallow it. Breathe in, hold, breathe out.” Jake nodded again and licked over his lips before be placed it between his lips, letting his eyes shut and inhaling. “Good boy,” Dirk murmured to him. “Now hold…” He took the joint back from Jake and began to lift his shirt, pulling it over the dark muss of hair and getting on his knees behind him, arms coming to wrap around him from behind. “Exhale.”

The smoke flowed smoothly from Jake’s parted mouth, swirling and stuttering when Jake sputtered a little at the end, but nonetheless Dirk pressed an approving kiss to the bare skin of his shoulder. “That was good, baby, real good,” Dirk said, humming softly. He smiled at Jake and nudged him gently, earning the boy’s attention. “I wanna try somethin’.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a little trick called shotgunning.”

Jake furrowed his brows. “’Shotgunning’?” he repeated.

“You’ll like it, trust me.”

“What do we do?”

“Well, I gotta take a hit, and then I breathe that smoke into you with one sweet-ass kiss. Sound good to you?” Dirk didn’t need to ask though, he knew he had Jake when his eyes widened and a wide smile spread across his pretty lips. He chuckled again and tilted Jake’s head a little more to press a kiss to his mouth, nipping his lower lip, quiet promises of what was to come before he pulled away again, much too quickly for Jake’s taste.

Dirk took a hit from the joint again, relishing in it, before he leaned over and touched his fingers to the side of Jake’s jaw, and instantaneously Jake was turning his head for a kiss, the touch a simple command often used between the two. Dirk cupped the side of Jake’s face, thumb catching onto his lower lip, and he used it to pull the boy’s mouth open, nice and pretty like. Dirk loved Jake’s mouth.

He leaned forward, lips just barely grazing the other’s in a sort of kiss before he began to breathe the smoke out. Jake inhaled it, a soft purr emitting from his chest, and he closed the barely-there space between their lips in a chaste kiss before he exhaled the smoke himself over Dirk’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, looking at Dirk who was smiling like the devil. Jake couldn’t believe he’d actually just done something like that with Dirk. It wasn’t something that he would go ahead and do on his own, but with Dirk he just might, if he asked Jake to. “Like that?” Dirk asked him, leaning forward to kiss along Jake’s jaw. Jake nodded and Dirk chuckled in response. “Thought so.”

“Dirk, let’s… let’s do that again,” Jake requested softly, biting his lower lip gently. Dirk quirked his brow, but the smirk never left his lips.

“Again?”

“Please.”

Dirk huffed out a soft chuckle and pulled away, taking one more hit from the joint and holding it in his lungs, waiting for that light headed effect before he curled his hand around the back of Jake’s neck, pulling him in close to breathe smoke into his mouth once again, but it was Jake that closed the space between their mouths. He tangled his tongue with Dirk’s and breathed in the smoke, reveling in the way Dirk tasted, and he let the excess drift out through his nostrils.

He pulled away from Dirk with a satisfied grin, but apparently that wasn’t enough for Dirk as he held the unfinished blunt between his fingers, curled his hands around Jake’s neck again, and pulled him back with him as he fell back onto his bed. Jake crawled over him willingly, straddling the blond’s skinny waist as he kissed Dirk with a passion that couldn’t be rivaled by anything. The pair let their tongues play, all the while Dirk’s hands were roaming everywhere he could touch; tangling in Jake’s hair, tracing down Jake’s sides with his fingertips before going over them with light red lines from his nails, tweaking his nipples, anything he could do to pull some kind of sound from Jake’s throat. They only parted to get Dirk’s shirt off of him before they were right back at it again.

Jake’s cock was getting harder and harder to hide. It’d started when Dirk proposed the idea of shotgunning, and since this whole adventure had escalated he could hardly hide it now. It had Dirk smirking when his hand grazed over the obvious lump there, making Jake gasp into his mouth, and he swallowed that up. His fingers massaged Jake through his shorts, making Jake squirm above him before he pulled away altogether, gasping and panting softly. “Dirk,” he mewled softly, arching his hips into the sweet friction.

“Look how hard you’ve gotten,” Dirk mused softly, propping himself up on one arm so he could watch Jake and the way his hips would move into his teasing touch. “What’s all this from, Jakey? Hmm?” Jake could only reply in a gasp when Dirk squeezed him. “Is all this because I smoked?” Jake nodded a little bit. “Nuh-uh. Ain’t gonna cut it this time, English. Speak.”

“Y-yes,” Jake squeaked out, now rutting against Dirk’s hand. “You just l-looked so hot when you smoked, Dirk, I couldn’t h-help it. The way you looked, the way you tasted, I couldn’t help myself. Dirk!” he gasped. Dirk had pulled his hand away from Jake, leaving him with nothing but air, and he’d felt embarrassed he’d gotten so worked up already. His cheeks were tinted a pretty red and he looked away from Dirk, but when he looked back he saw that Dirk’s amber eyes were locked on his, looking right at him as he inhaled another hit, smirking at Jake as he held it in his lungs, before he tilted his head back and let the smoke billow from his mouth in pretty white clouds. Jake whimpered, shifting in Dirk’s lap and reaching down to unbutton and unzip his shorts. They’d felt too tight. Dirk was too hot.

Dirk chuckled softly, before he handed the joint over to Jake. “One last hit, baby,” he said softly, letting the lingering wisps of smoke flow from his mouth as the corners pulled upwards. “C’mon, take it.” Jake nodded and took it from him, holding it between his fingers and inhaling deeply what he could get left. He held it in his lungs, three seconds now, before he leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Dirk’s lips, exhaling the smoke into his love’s lungs for him to keep and breathe out on his own. The kiss was slow, leisurely, Dirk and Jake taking their time to work their lips swollen. If anyone were to walk into Dirk’s room right then they’d get a face full of English ass, up in the air, swaying to and fro, getting just a peek of his green boxers he was wearing. They’d also see Dirk’s fingers sliding down the back of Jake’s shorts. God his boyfriend was hot.

Jake curved his spine up towards the ceiling, pushing his hips forward to make it easier as Dirk pulled the shorts and underwear down over his hips and the swell of his ass before getting them down his thighs before Jake managed to kick them off himself. His cock was swollen and red, hard and ready to go, and Dirk smirked. “I can’t believe I can get you all hot and bothered over _smoking_ ,” he teased him. His pale fingertips were in stark contrast to the tan skin of his boyfriend as they traced over and dug into the flesh of his ass. He gave the cheeks a decent squeeze, making Jake crinkle up his nose but push back into his touch no less. “So cute when you’re flustered. And naked.”

“You talk too much, sweetheart,” Jake mumbled, leaning down to lay claim over Dirk’s mouth again.

“Yet you enjoy it anyhow.” Dirk let Jake take over his mouth, kissing him silly and swollen. His fingers would dance along Jake’s skin, brushing over his hip towards his cock, earning gasps and little breathing hitches for him to swallow up. After a particular brush of fingers and a bite to his boyfriend’s plush lower lip, Dirk pulled away and used his hands around Jake’s ass to urge him closer. “C’mere baby,” he mumbles. “Come a little closer, won’t’cha?” Jake nodded a little bit and scooted up Dirk’s lanky body, until his knees were tucked on either side of Dirk’s chest, beneath his armpits, where Dirk’s roaming hands had stopped urging him forward.

Jake was only a little bit confused in his haze before he watched Dirk’s head come forward and his little pink tongue flick out against the tip of his cock, making him gasp. Dirk’s lips wrapped around the crown teasingly, giving him light suckles, and Jake helped his hips forward to make it easier on Dirk’s neck. Dirk’s mouth slid over the boy’s cock, tongue running up and down the underside, making Jake writhe and whimper, gasp and mewl as Dirk worked at unraveling him. He reached his hands up to curl around the headboard, eyes fluttering shut every once in a while as he tried to watch Dirk suck him off. He liked seeing the way Dirk’s mouth stretched around him, and if they weren’t swollen before then they certainly would be after this.

Dirk’s movements became quicker and quicker until they actually began to decease, Jake doing the work himself without actually realizing it. He was much too lost in the bliss of Dirk’s mouth, of the slick heat that he paid no mind to anything else. He didn’t even notice the small click of a bottle cap opening and closing before he felt hands on his ass again, spreading him open, and a digit circling around his entrance. He gasped and his hips stuttered, not sure how to feel about it, but his body knew to accept Dirk’s finger into him, a happy sigh passing his lips. He looked down at Dirk, who was watching him with eyes so lustful Jake felt he might’ve been the embodiment of the sin itself.

Dirk’s finger was quick, and Jake found himself pushing between Dirk’s finger and his mouth, hips stuttering again when Dirk pressed in a second finger. Jake didn’t know if he could keep going like this, what with how Dirk’s fingers were curling and scissoring inside of him and how his mouth felt like a slick heaven. The third finger came quickly and had Jake falling apart, fingers digging into the headboard, heat taking over his body. “Dirk,” he whimpered to his boyfriend below him. “Dirk, fuck, love. Need you, please.” The blond quirked his brow at the request, giving Jake one last, meaningful suck before he pulled off of him. His fingers were relentless on Jake’s ass, curling and scissoring and stretching him to accommodate to his cock.

“Yeah, baby? Wanna ride my cock? Be a good little whore for me and fall apart on my cock, won’t you? Make a show of it.” Jake nodded eagerly, wanting Dirk to fill him up and give him a sense of wholeness so badly his body ached. Or maybe that was because of the position his legs were in. No matter. Jake whimpered and whined pleadingly, basically fucking himself on Dirk’s fingers now to show just how eager he was to take his dick. It almost made Dirk chuckle, if he weren’t so turned on by the needy boy above him. He pulled out his fingers from Jake’s ass, making the dark haired boy whine with need, before he used that hand to rid himself of his shorts and boxers, pushing them down enough to free his cock while he scooted Jake back down his body with the other before he curled it around the back of his neck to pull him down for a hot kiss. He slicked his cock with the leftover lube and prodded at Jake with his hand, signaling he was ready.

Jake leaned up again and reached back for Dirk’s dick, fingers curling around the shaft and pressing the tip to his entrance before he slid himself down with a soft and pleasured hiss. Even with the preparation to his ass Dirk was always a bit of a stretch, and Jake was always a bit of a tight kid anyhow. Something that Dirk loved about their sex was how tight Jake always was for him. It never failed before, and it didn’t fail now.

Dirk let Jake accustom to him, completely relaxing on the mattress below him as his hands rested on tan, toned thighs, waiting for the show to begin. Finally Jake began to move, slowly at first, but his body took memory to Dirk’s cock, remembering the full feeling, and Jake was glad his legs had stamina because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle so much work being put on them otherwise. His head tipped back out of bliss and he felt heat cover every inch of his skin. Dirk liked seeing the flush settle from the tips of his ears and dip all the way down over his chest. It made Jake more beautiful and sexy.

Jake was moaning for him, little breathy pants of his name, repeated endlessly like a mantra that can never be forgotten. His fingers reached back, finding hold on Dirk’s thighs and using them as leverage to fuck himself. But the only problem was that he couldn’t find the right _spot_. He couldn’t find that spot that made him see stars and cry out for Dirk. He whined as he tried and tried and failed anyhow.

Dirk, meanwhile, was enjoying the show that Jake was putting on for him. He smirked as he watched Jake try to fuck himself and find his prostate, whining about not being able to find it. He grinned a little wide and curled his hand around the boy’s hips, thumbs ghosting over his hipbones before he pulled Jake down as he bucked up into him, making Jake cry out because _there it was_! He just hadn’t gone deep enough, and Dirk knew how to get deep into his boyfriend. Dirk’s grip around Jake was nearly bruising, just how Jake liked it, as he fucked up into Jake’s tight ass. “So hot, baby, fuck,” Dirk encouraged him. “Look at you, taking my cock like a good whore, such a good boy for me, baby. So tight, so hot, so pretty.” The filth only made Jake more turned on, pushed him further towards the edge as he bounced on Dirk’s cock. “So good for me. You gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come all over my chest and stomach, paint me pretty? Gonna come on my cock like a good slut does?” Jake keened, Dirk grunted. “And to think, all this started because I smoked, and now here you are, straddling my hips and fucking yourself on me because you just couldn’t keep it in your pants. Come on baby, come for me.”

Jake didn’t even bother trying to stop himself from obeying Dirk’s orders, coming with a cry of Dirk’s name and covering his pale chest and stomach with the sticky substance. And with the way Jake clenched so tightly around him, holding his cock in a near-vice grip, Dirk found himself tumbling after his boyfriend over the edge, filling his ass up with his own load. He fucked Jake though both of their orgasms, and Jake weakly rode him, before Dirk patted his leg, letting him know that it was okay, it was done. He helped Jake off his cock, making Jake whine at his heightened sensitivity, and he maneuvered him to cuddle up to his side, arm around his shoulders as Jake’s own arm slung around his skinny waist.

Dirk could feel the come drying on his torso, and he was sure that Jake felt a little uncomfortable with the come inside of him, but with the way he was cuddling up to his side something told Dirk he didn’t really care about it right then. He pressed a kiss to Jake’s sweaty hair, making Jake smile lightly and lean up to return the gesture to his chin. He smiled and the two took the time to catch their breaths before Dirk said, “So, we should definitely smoke more.”


End file.
